magifandomcom-20200222-history
Night 342
The Innovator (革新者 Kakushin-sha) is Night 342 of the Magi manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Sinbad expresses his belief that he feels like he can talk to Aladdin. The young magi asks him why he wants to talk now, when they could've done that in the past already. When Sinbad doesn't deny that reasoning, Aladdin continues by pointing out Sinbad is having a contest of strength with them to prove that he's truly the most suitable candidate to be a god. Sinbad disagrees, saying that he didn't want to become the most important being in the world, and that there might be people more suitable than him to lead the world. He says that maybe he hoped there really was someone better than him, which would be why he called the four of them to the Sacred Palace, but they are still far from making him hand over his power. Once again, Sinbad and Serendine ask Aladdin, whether one should live according to their own will, or be guided by others. Aladdin replies that for the very reason that they live in an irrational world, they should move forward little by little, while competing with others, thus living according to their own wills. Sinbad says that he also understood that people must continue living despite conflicts happening around the world. Aladdin asks him why he wants to change the world, and Sinbad replies it is because that's what he always wanted to do. He says he agrees with Aladdin - that nothing is so difficult that it cannot be somehow changed. However, he understood that it appears no one really wanted the world to change. He reveals that even those that followed him in the past, don't want him to be an innovator anymore. When Aladdin asks him who he means, Sinbad mentions the Eight Generals. He tells him how in the past, they all wanted to change the irrational world, building a country and stopping conflicts along the way, finally shaping the world to their ideals. But as they accomplished what they wanted, his followers stopped being innovators, because they grew to love the things they had built too much. He recalls Ja'far bursting into his room, telling him to stop the Kou Empire from leaving in order to protect the International Alliance; and Sharrkan missing the old Sindria Kingdom. He says that nostalgia and stagnation are difficult for him, as he strives to keep moving forwards. Aladdin asks if he'd call that destiny, and Sinbad agrees. He says that he believes there's nothing wrong with trying to protect what one created. Aladdin mentions family, and Sinbad agrees, saying that the thoughts to protect one's family aren't bad, but normal, being the natural feelings that all humans possess. However, it is ironic that when those very same natural feelings clash, war is born, which is something that cannot be stopped. Listening to him, Aladdin recalls various events from the past, when he witnessed people around him pledging to protect the ones they loved. He comes to realize that Sinbad is right, and that humans are simply made in this way, just like from a father protecting their single child, to a mother protecting the entire nation. Humans picture a dream, realize it and then wield their weapons in order to protect it, doing whatever it takes. Sinbad states that it's such a trivial thing that the war he hates so much is in fact the humankind's driving force, saying that it's not the world that creates war, but humans. Saddened, Aladdin says that he finally understands. As long as a person lives as a human, the war and other irrational things won't disappear, no matter how many times one tries to change the system that rules the world. He asks Sinbad if that was the reason why he rewrote people's rukh. Sinbad asks him if he's against him using his power as a god. Aladdin confirms, saying that he can't agree with what he's going to do. Sinbad then asks him who he believes placed him on the throne of a god in the first place. He points out that David, Arba and even Ugo thought Sinbad had died, yet he was brought back to life. He asks Aladdin what he thinks it means, and whether that wasn't the will of Solomon himself. Navigation Category:Final Arc